Acrylated polysiloxanes copolymerized with organic acrylates and emulsions thereof are known wherein the siloxane and acrylate have been applied to a substrate and are polymerized directly onto a surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,546 teaches a curable composition, having utility for threadlocking engageable members of a threaded mechanical fasteners. An emulsion of the reactive silicone acrylate and optional other polymerizable acrylate monomer is applied onto the engagement surface and polymerizing in situ to lock parts in place.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,638 teaches organopolysiloxane/acrylate ester copolymer emulsion compositions which offer release, antisoiling and water repellency for paints and textile. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,433 describes monofunctional dimethysiloxane acrylates copolymerized with acrylate/methacrylate ester to produce water repellent films on fibers. Additional examples of the emulsified acrylate/methacrylate copolymers with hydrophobic organopolysiloxane, primarily intended for use in paints, is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,489.